<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Аста маньяна by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942332">Аста маньяна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021'>Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF 2021: Тексты G - PG-13 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Принято считать, что южные люди традиционно никуда не торопятся. Выражение «аста маньяна» в контексте «сделаем завтра» не на пустом же месте возникло».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF 2021: Тексты G - PG-13 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Аста маньяна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Южное «аста маньяна» вызывает смешанные чувства и нравится не всем</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Принято считать, что южные люди традиционно никуда не торопятся. Выражение «аста маньяна» в контексте «сделаем завтра» не на пустом же месте возникло. Мария Сергеевна, приехав из суровых дальневосточных краёв в маленький причерноморский городок, сперва очень по этому поводу печалилась. Негодовала даже. Переживала. Нервничала. Но потом не то что смирилась или притерпелась — прониклась.</p><p>Вот прилавок местного продуктового магазина. Апрель — ещё не сезон. Так тут говорят. Не туристический сезон то есть. За прилавком — круглощёкая черноволосая продавщица лет тридцати, возле него  — небольшая очередь человек в пять. Мария Сергеевна в ней — последняя. Очередь движется медленно. Нет, не так: ме-е-едленно. Каждый неторопливо и вдумчиво обсуждает с продавщицей свои покупки.</p><p>— Йогурт? Тетрапак? Ой, вы знаете, вот этот у нас совсем новый — со злаками и черносливом, попробуйте.</p><p>— А вы его сами брали, Тамарочка? — живо интересуется постоянная, видимо, покупательница — пожилая женщина в кокетливой шляпке на седых кудряшках. — Как он вам?</p><p>Очередь внимательно прислушивается. Это же очень ценные сведения про новый продукт. Упускать нельзя.</p><p>— Изумительный! — с жаром восклицает Тамарочка. — Очень, очень вкусный. И для желудка, если проблемы, — сплошная польза.</p><p>— Конечно, — энергично кивает старушка. — Конечно, проблемы, у кого их нет в моём возрасте.</p><p>— У вас прекрасный возраст, мадам, — басит стоящий за нею весьма грузный мужчина, — но я этот йогурт тоже возьму. </p><p>Старушка польщённо хихикает, а стоящая прямо за мужчиной молодая девушка в джинсовом комбинезоне недовольно бросает:</p><p>— Нельзя ли побыстрее? Мне ваши проблемы с желудком и прочим неинтересны!</p><p>Очередь внимательно рассматривает её — так, что она даже краснеет слегка и нервно поправляет волосы.</p><p>— Вы, наверное, приезжая? — сочувственно спрашивает грузный мужчина.</p><p>— Проездом, — с вызовом отвечает та. — Вон меня в машине муж и ребёнок ждут! — она кивает на вишнёвую «Тойоту», притулившуюся на стоянке.</p><p>— Так что ж вы сразу не сказали! — возмущается мужчина, и очередь хором гудит, соглашаясь. — Ребёнок в машине! Берите, что вам надо!</p><p>— А можно? — теряется девушка.</p><p>— Нужно! — веско подтверждает грузный мужчина, пропуская её к прилавку.</p><p>После того, как за девушкой захлопывается дверь магазина, желающие возвращаются к обсуждению полезного для желудка йогурта со злаками.  Мария Сергеевна улыбается, уткнувшись в смартфон. Она тоже никуда не торопится.</p><p>Август — разгар сезона. «Отдыхаек», как здесь называют туристов, повсюду полно. В крохотных шортах, ярких бикини и парео, небрежно накинутых на плечи, — женского пола, в бермудах до колен и с голыми волосатыми торсами — мужского. Они вначале всё-таки пытаются куда-то спешить, но быстро понимают, что они на юге.</p><p>А Мария Сергеевна решает заказать себе новую входную дверь. Самый крутой и большой магазин «Двери» возле центрального рынка — к её услугам. С нею идёт в качестве советчицы приехавшая из Москвы подруга Татьяна. Четыре часа дня… но когда они поднимаются на крыльцо, из дверей этих самых «Дверей» выходит небольшая толпишка продавцов. Все — молодые парни, полуголые, в шортах и сланцах. Один весело тащит мангал, другой — пластиковое ведро с маринованным мясом и луком, третий — шампуры. Оживлённо что-то обсуждая, они запирают замок и опускают рольставни. Потом оборачиваются и видят Татьяну с Марией Сергеевной.</p><p>Немая сцена.</p><p>— Вы хотите купить дверь? — наконец вежливо интересуется тот, что с мангалом.</p><p>— А похоже, что чай? — ехидно вопрошает в ответ не привыкшая к местным нравам Татьяна и выразительно смотрит сперва на вывеску магазина, а потом на расписание работы, где указано: «10.00 — 18.00, без перерыва».</p><p>— А пойдёмте с нами! — внезапно загорается парень с шампурами. — Мы на дикий пляж — шашлыки жарить!</p><p>— Я вижу, — сурово осаживает его Татьяна самым что ни на есть учительским тоном. — Но нам нужны не шашлыки, а двери.</p><p>— Мы, может, в другой раз? — Мария Сергеевна бочком пытается отступить, она понимает, что Татьяна сейчас обрушит на этих голых раздолбаев громы и молнии.</p><p>— Но мы же ещё не сдались под охрану, — примирительно возражает раздолбай с ведёрком. — Я открою, выбирайте. Закажете замерщика — он придёт в понедельник.</p><p>Мария Сергеевна торопится, Татьяна — нет. Она долго и придирчиво рассматривает ассортимент, выспрашивая у раздолбая с ведёрком всё до тонкостей. Тот охотно отвечает. Остальные терпеливо ждут на крыльце. Без малейших признаков досады. Загорают, жмурятся на солнце. Им хорошо. Они на юге. </p><p>Замерщик вместо понедельника приходит в среду.</p><p>Лишь однажды Мария Сергеевна видела, как могут торопиться южные люди. Неожиданно выехавшая из проулка «Лада» сбивает завертевшуюся отчего-то по проезжей части небольшую рыжую дворняжку с похожей на лисью острой мордочкой. Собака истошно визжит, так, что Мария Сергеевна, стоящая на автобусной остановке, судорожно сглатывает и бросается к собаке вместе с другими прохожими.</p><p>— Ты что, слепой? — грозно кричит на выскочившего из «Лады» бледного и растерянного водителя пожилой армянин в шляпе и жилетке.</p><p>— Она сама… под колёса полезла, — пытается оправдаться тот.</p><p>Движение замирает. Но никто не сигналит — все смотрят, высунувшись из машин. Собака уже не визжит — она приседает, держа на весу правую переднюю лапу, наверно, сломанную.</p><p>— Я отвезу! К ветеринару! — поспешно говорит сбивший собаку водитель. — Где тут ближайший? Я не знаю, у меня животных нет.</p><p>— Сегодня понедельник, Борис Борисович не работает, — быстро говорит кто-то из толпы. — Можно к Галине, она толковая. Шаумяна, два.</p><p>Водитель кивает и распахивает перед собакой заднюю дверцу «Лады». Собака, поскуливая, залезает на сиденье. </p><p>«Умница какая», — с облегчением думает Мария Сергеевна.</p><p>— Гони! — армянин захлопывает дверцу. — И, если у тебя животных нет, может, себе возьмёшь?</p><p>Водитель нерешительно кивает, усаживаясь за руль, «Лада» резко берёт с места, толпа возвращается на автобусную остановку, пробка рассасывается.</p><p>Мария Сергеевна пропускает свой автобус. Она стоит и думает об этих людях и о тех, что кормят ничейных кошек во дворах, о раненой собаке и о том, что ей, если она собирается обосноваться тут навсегда, тоже надо завести какое-то животное.</p><p>— Шаумяна, два, — бормочет она себе под нос, переходя улицу, и садится на другой автобус. </p><p>Вдруг тот водитель всё-таки не захочет взять собаку, а оставит её у ветеринара. Тогда она её заберёт. Она даже знает, как её назовёт.</p><p>Лиса.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>